


Your Blood On My Lips

by misshallelujah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Kink, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Murder Husbands in the making, Obsession AU, Please read the tags I'm not your mother, Sexual Violence, X-EXO Sehun, exo baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshallelujah/pseuds/misshallelujah
Summary: Sehun smiles, teeth sharp and face distorting into a mad reflection of what it used to be.“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll fix you.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Your Blood On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and then hopefully, enjoy! :)

When the first arrow pierces his flesh he doesn’t feel it at all, the adrenaline running through his veins numbing him to everything but the intense rage that brought him to this very moment.

The second one, right through his abdomen, he does feel. Baekhyun screams and falls to his knees. When he looks down at himself, blood is gushing from the two wounds through his black armor.

The first arrow sticks from his right shoulder and his arm is so heavy now, he can’t even hold up his sword. He foolishly tries anyway, and regrets it when a lash of pain makes him scream again. He pushes through it. The agony, the tremor of his muscles. Until he points his sword in his enemy’s direction. Sweat is dripping down his temple and blood down his elbow. He doesn’t care, he can’t fall down, he mustn’t surrender.

His eyes are blurry, from tears or near unconsciousness he doesn’t know. A figure approaches him, bow still in hand, and kicks him in the chest. Baekhyun falls to his back with a shout, feeling the ground push the point of the arrows that pierced him back into his body.

He blinks and the figure appears again, crouching down beside him. Sehun’s yellow leather uniform shines too bright in the moonlight, almost like a celestial body of its own. His face is covered in blood from the cut Baekhyun’s sword gifted him and Baekhyun has barely a second to delight himself in it before a hand is on his throat, tight and unforgiving.

“Look what you made me do,” Sehun says, like it’s Baekhyun’s fault he’s a traitor.

Baekhyun swallows around the pressure and tries to rebut him, only for a gush of blood to go up his larynx and past his lips. He chokes on it and Sehun’s hand.

Sehun smiles, teeth sharp and face distorting into a mad reflection of what it used to be.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll fix you.”

The last thing Baekhyun sees before he loses consciousness is Sehun’s pale blue eye drowning in a sea of red.

*

Baekhyun comes to slowly, like waking up from a deep sleep. The room is poorly lit, with cold stone walls and a big window covered in bars. Except for the bed he’s in, a wooden desk by the window full of papers and maps and a wardrobe, there is no more furniture.

His body feels too heavy to move but he can tell he’s naked from the waist up by the roughness of the sheets against his skin. A compression bandage hugs his torso and shoulder so tight it’s impossible to take a deep breath.

He tries to sit up but the skin around his wounds protests, threatening to tear again. He lets out a huff and lays down again. And it is then that he notices the cuffs around his wrists and the chain that ties him to the wall behind the headboard.

He pulls at them with all the strength he can muster, struggling against the metal and only giving up when the skin under them turns raw and tender. The off white of the bandage starts bleeding red, almost as deep as the shimmer of the twilight he can see through the window.

* 

When he wakes up again the first thing he notices is that he’s not alone. Sehun has his back to him, slim silhouette painted by the glow of the torches against a black night.

He only turns around when he hears Baekhyun whimper in pain, the sheets around him wet with his own blood.

“Someone’s been feisty,” Sehun says, mocking.

Baekhyun’s never found it hard to read Sehun, no matter how much he insisted on mastering that stern and cold stare. That was his Sehun, though. The one standing before him right now is nothing but a cruel imitation of his sweet Sehun.

This Sehun’s eyes look the same as they used to. One brown, one blue, both equally beautiful. The way they look at Baekhyun is not the same. Where there once was love and tenderness and devotion, now only madness and disdain are left.

When Sehun approaches the bed, Baekhyun can’t do anything but look at him. His torso is bare, bruises and old battle scars the only cover he wears. The slash across his eye hasn’t healed yet and when he blinks a drop of blood gets caught in his eyelashes. He looks beautiful even carrying all the history of his betrayal on his skin.

Sehun sits by Baekhyun’s side on the bed and looks at him. For minutes on end, just Sehun’s eyes and his cold indifference. Baekhyun stays still, afraid of setting off the best he knows is clawing at Sehun’s skin to get free. 

“Does it hurt?”

Baekhyun wants to say no, that he’s fine, that he doesn’t miss Sehun and his touch and his mouth.

“No.”

Sehun smiles. “Liar.”

He slides his hand down Baekhyun’s chest, stopping right over his injured abdomen. A moment passes. Then another one. Baekhyun can’t breathe. Sehun smiles again and presses down hard on his wound. Baekhyun wails.

“Does it hurt,” Sehun repeats, his face twisted into a sneer.

Baekhyun’s eyes fill with tears. His insides are burning and consuming him from within.

“Yes,” he finally gasps, wishing it enough to make Sehun stop.

It’s enough. Sehun loosens the pressure, brings his hand to his lips. His fingers are stained red with Baekhyun’s fresh blood but Sehun opens his mouth and licks at them.

Baekhyun wants to close his eyes, forget how his stomach twists into something dark and unspeakable.

Sehun moans around his fingers and swallows. Baekhyun can almost see the burgundy through Sehun’s skin, unnaturally pale.

“You taste even sweeter than I remember.”

Baekhyun used to think sweet meant sugary instead of pure iron.

*

Baekhyun doesn’t know how much time has he spent in this room. His injuries are gone save for the scar tissue, so probably long months.

Every night, Sehun comes through the door and Baekhyun wishes he didn’t.

He doesn’t fight it, sees no real reason to anymore.

That first night he did fight with everything he had. Nails, teeth and the few words Sehun let him scream out before he shoved Baekhyun’s face into the mattress and told him he was meant for something greater than screaming for help.

The second night, his throat was too raw to even swallow Sehun’s load without vomiting.

The third one, he managed to get a punch in before Sehun whipped his ass numb.

After that, Baekhyun learned Sehun went easier on him if he didn’t fight him. So he shut off his brain and took it all like Sehun told him he was supposed to.

*

Sehun leans down and collects Baekhyun’s tears with his fingers.

“Is this for me?” He asks, voice soft and tender and completely fake. “So cute, thank you.”

He brings that same hand down and touches his wet fingers to Baekhyun’s hole.

“If you want it wet you better keep crying, babe.”

Then he pushes them in. Without mercy. Baekhyun barely flinches, too consumed by the reflection of Sehun’s madness shining through his own tears.

* 

“Then what.”

It’s not a question. Sehun never asks, only demands.

Baekhyun closes his hands around Sehun’s throat and squeezes. “I kill him.”

He feels Sehun’s heart pulsing under his palms.

“And then what.”

A moment passes. Baekhyun rises on his knees, slowly slides back down. He sighs in pleasure as he feels Sehun’s cock making way inside him.

“I set us free.”

Sehun growls and thrusts up, wild and brutal like the desire Baekhyun has to destroy anything that stands in their way.

*

When Baekhyun slashes the King’s throat, his own father’s throat, Sehun is right beside him, as it was always meant to be.

The King falls to his knees, crying blood, and Sehun hugs Baekhyun’s waist from behind. He sets his lips on Baekhyun’s neck and just kisses his skin, feeling Baekhyun’s unsteady pulse. Baekhyun’s hands are trembling, his whole body is trembling but Sehun holds him up, hands bruising and breath burning when he whispers to him.

“You did so well, my beautiful prince.” Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets himself fall against Sehun’s body. He thinks he hears the King gurgle on his own blood one last time but Sehun’s voice is the only thing that matters, the only thing Baekhyun needs. “You did it, you saved us. My love, I’m so proud of you.”

Baekhyun lets his sword fall to the ground by his father’s dead body and turns around to lick into Sehun’s mouth desperately.

The door opens then, steps and voices of victory echoing around the huge throne room. Sehun breaks the kiss and looks over his shoulder, hiding Baekhyun’s face against his chest.

“Get out,” he says.

The steps keep getting closer.

“Get the fuck out,” Sehun roars.

The door closes and they’re alone again. Sehun grabs his platinum hair and janks his head back. It burns his scalp and makes his dick twitch.

“They can’t see you like this, only I get to see you being a murderer.”

His blue eye is almost entirely black with desire and the splashes of blood that stain his skin are still wet. Baekhyun gets on his tip toes and licks across Sehun’s cheek, collecting their enemy’s blood. Sehun lets out a grunt and smashes their mouths together again, tasting iron, biting Baekhyun’s lips for more.

*

“Yes,” Sehun screams. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard, babe, until you fucking tear me apart.”

Baekhyun does, hips snapping forward as fast as he is able. Sehun grabs him by the throat, bringing his body down until they’re touching everywhere, panting into each other’s mouths. Sehun squeezes around Baekhyun’s cock and he sees fucking heaven. He feels so possessed, so whole with Sehun all around him.

They’re laying in a pool of blood that’s not their own, their skin filthy with it and sex. Baekhyun gathers some with the tips of his fingers and paints Sehun’s lips pretty and shiny. Then he leans down and kisses Sehun, equal parts tongue, teeth and delirious madness.

“Own me,” Sehun orders him, and Baekhyun was born for nothing else than serving Sehun.


End file.
